Naruto is Banished from Konohagakure no Sato
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I got this idea from a story where Naruto was banished from Konoha and studied all the Jutsu in a hidden bunker in Uzushio.**

 _ **Summary: on the night of Naruto's birth, Obito Uchiha, Minato's thought dead student, broke into the location Kushina was giving birth and ripped the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Kushina's seal. Minato fought the Kyuubi and had to seal the vixen into his own son using a seal called the Shiki Fujin. Instead of taking his soul, the Shinigami placed Minato and Kushina in a hidden room in a hidden bunker in Kushina's birthplace of Uzushiogakure no Sato for Naruto to find. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki, Maya Uzumaki, Lalauch Uchiha-Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyuuga, Kazumi Senju, Dan Namikaze, Mitomi Senju, Marik, and Nawaki Senju will be in the room already. Overpowered Naruto. Super smart Naruto. Seal Master Naruto. Sasuke bashing. Civilian/Elder Council bashing. Non-fan girl Sakura and Ino. Multi-bloodline Naruto. Naruto/harem.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" _Naruto talking to Kurama and Naga."_

"SHOUTING!"

" **Bijuu/Summons talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons thinking.'**_

" _ **Naga and Kurama talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Notes/Letters._

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu.**_

 **(A/Ns).**

*Sounds.*

 **Disclaimer: I own Mitomi Senju, Kazumi Senju, and Dan Namikaze. I don't own DBZ or anything related to DBZ.**

 _Third Person POV:_

It's the night of October 10. We go to a cave hidden in the Hokage Monument to find one Kushina Hyuuga-Uchiha-Uzumaki, the last is one she's known for, giving birth to her son, Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. Just then a man with a mask that has one eye hole for the right eye that's orange in color appears.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kushina asks weakly. "My name is Madara Uchiha and I'm here for the Kyuubi." The man says. "You lie. My grandfather was Madara and he died when I was four." Kushina says. Just then Minato Senju-Namikaze appears with one of his two signature Jutsus. The **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique).

Before Minato can say anything, crying of a newborn baby boy is heard. "Naruto." Minato whispers before grabbing his son and using the **Hiraishin** to get away. As soon as Minato reaches the top of the Hokage Monument, he sees the Kyuubi start destroying the Village. He does some hand signs and slams a bloody hand on the ground and a plume of smoke appears after yelling, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)." **"Minato, why did you summon me?"** The Toad Boss Summon, Gamabunta, asks. "I need your help with the Kyuubi Bunta. I need to seal her into my son to stop her. I really don't want to but I have no choice." Minato says.

Just then Gamabunta hops into battle with the Kyuubi while Minato prepares the **Shiki Fujin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) seal when Kushina runs up. "What are you doing Minato-kun?" Kushina asks. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but I have to seal the Kyuubi into our son." Minato says preparing to be yelled at by Kushina instead he sees her smiling. "Huh? Aren't you mad?" Minato asks.

"Heavens no. Around the fourth and fifth months of my pregnancy, I was visited by Kami, Yami, the Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Fate, and Lady Luck in my dreams. They told me that our son is the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. As such, he's the only person to tame Kurama when he meets her. I have about three hours to help seal Kurama into Naruto." Kushina says.

Kushina uses her bloodline of **Chakra Chains** to subdue Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune for Minato to use the **Shiki Fujin** just as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage where Minato is the Yondaime Hokage, appears and sees what Minato is planning on doing but can't get to them because of a barrier up.

Minato finishes the hand seals for the **Shiki Fujin** and the Shinigami appears. **"Who summoned me?"** The Shinigami asked in a demonic male voice. "Um I did Shinigami-san." Minato says. **"Why did you summon me mortal?"** Shinigami asks. "I need you seal the Kyuubi into my son." Minato says. _**'Hm so the baby is Hagoromo's reincarnation. From what Fate said, he'll be a lady killer when he gets older if they don't abuse him. Good thing Hagoromo is with the others that supposedly died. Hehehe.'**_ Shinigami thinks to herself.

" **Listen here mortal. Normally I would ask for your soul as payment but I can think of something different."** Shinigami says in her normal female voice. "And what would that be Shinigami-san?" Minato asks. **"When your son is old enough that I could be with him. In exchange, I will transport you and your wife to a special room that other important people to the boy's future. Kami has allowed me to do this."** Shinigami says. "Ok I guess. Who are the important people to my son's future?" Minato says then asks. **"One is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the rest you will find out when the boy revives you and the others from the suspended animation you will be put into."** Shinigami says. The Shinigami sends an arm through Minato to the Kyuubi and drags the Kyuubi into Naruto. Afterwards, Kushina and Minato are put into suspended animation and taken to the room Shinigami mentioned.

 _Four years later: Naruto's POV:_

I was running and crying. I was just kicked out of my home village on my fourth birthday. Right before I left, I snuck into a place called Higarashi Ninja Store and took two swords. Both are katanas that spoke to me. Anyways, I was following a strange male voice that was leading me someplace.

 _Time skip: one week later: Naruto's POV:_

I kept following the voice and it led me to a village that's in ruins. I keep following until I reach seal on the ground and spread some blood on the seal. Just then a hole like a hallway with stairs opens up. I walk down the stairs until I get to a room that looks more like a huge library.

I picked up a scroll and read the letter.

 _To the Uzumaki who is reading this._

 _If you're reading this then that means you're an Uzumaki. The once great prominent clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. This room you see before you is then entire Uzushio Library. This room is part of an underground base that has enough rooms to support the Uzukage's family and the Uzukage himself or herself. Inside this library is every Jutsu known to man. There's even different Chakra Control exercises for when someone unlocks their Chakra. There's even a scroll on how to unlock Chakra. Also there's the Dragon Clan, Kitsune Clan, Jaguar Clan, and Wolf Clan summoning contracts._

 _The Kitsune Clan contract was a gift from Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kurama is not only the Queen of the Bijuu or Tailed Beasts but also the Queen of the Kitsune Clan. All of the Tailed Beasts come from the Juubi no Ookami or the Ten-Tailed Wolf, who was the original Boss of the Wolf Clan. Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths or Rokudo Sannin, and the Juubi are the parents of the Bijuu. Juubi the mother, Hagoromo the father. All the Bijuu are female so if you see them in a human form, they could be called goddesses. Anyways, I need get finished with this letter. Goodbye Uzumaki member._

 _Donald Uzumaki._

' _I'm part of a powerful clan. I would have had a family if they weren't wiped out.'_ I think to myself. I start learning all of the different Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles since I'm not old enough to mold Chakra yet.

 _Meanwhile: Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office: Hiruzen's POV:_

I'm sitting in my office doing less paperwork than the last four years ever since I had the Elder and Civilian Councils arrested for treason.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Hiruzen's POV:**_

" _ **Dog, go look for Naruto. I have something to give him." I say. "Hai Lord Hokage." Dog or Kakashi Hatake says. He leaves via Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). "Cat, Weasel, Snake, please wait here with me." I say. "Hai Lord Hokage." They say. Just then Dog appears. "Lord Hokage, there's no sign of Naruto anywhere in the village. I did find this note in his apartment." Dog says while handing me a letter.**_

" **Dear Jiji,**

 **If you're reading this then that means you found out that the Elder and Civilian Councils have banished me from the village. I don't know where I'll go but I hope to find a better home than in a village where only you, Dog-nii-san, Cat-chan, Snake-chan, Weasel-nii-san, Teuchi-jii-san, Ten-chan and her parents, Rock Lee, and Ayame-nee-chan are the only ones to care about me.**

 **I guess I should also tell you that I took two katana swords with me from Ten-chan's parent's store because they spoke to me. Also, I've been having strange dreams where I saw Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, and a bunch of other people I don't know frozen in blocks of ice. If you could, please tell Ten-chan and Lee what happened to me.**

 **I've also been seeing eight women that are the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on in dreams. Anyways, if you send anyone after me don't. I'll be back on my twelfth birthday. I hope that people don't beat me because of Kura-chan. That's right the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a female named Kurama. She was forced to attack the night of my birth. Anyways, I don't much more time before a mob is formed so I will see you again on my twelfth birthday.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Naruto Uzumaki."**

 _ **The letter read. "Dog, take the others and arrest the Elder and Civilian Councils for treason. Cat, send a team out to find Tsunade and tell her about her cousin's child has been banished and that she needs to come back and become a member of the Elder Council and to repair the Hospital's work ethic." I say. "Hai Lord Hokage." Dog and Cat say.**_

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Kai: Hiruzen's POV:**_

After that, Tsunade and Jiraiya have been searching all over the Elemental Nations for Naruto. Just then Jiraiya jumps in through the window. "Any luck Jiraiya?" I ask. "No Sensei. Wherever Naruto is, he's certainly well hidden." Jiraiya says. _'Naruto where are you?'_ I think to myself.

 _Back with Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I'm learning all the different Taijutsu styles while wearing training weights on my arms and legs. I was still going through katas for the Gentle Fist style when a woman with raven black hair like from my dream appears. "H-Hello." I start with a stutter. She giggles and I blush with embarrassment. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Shinigami. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." The woman says. "I thought you were supposed to look like a demon or monster, not a beautiful woman?" I ask. "This is my true form the other form is when people summon me. Word of advice, when you're older if you meet a woman with red eyes and red hair, that's my sister Kami." Shinigami-chan says. "Oh and by the way, I have a present for you." Shinigami-chan says. "What is it?" I ask in a hyper voice. "Close your eyes." Shinigami-chan says. I do as she says.

 _Shinigami's POV:_

I just watched as Naruto closed his eyes like I said. I unlock his Chakra for him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Open your eyes Naruto-kun." I say. He does so and looks around. "I don't see anything." He says with disappointment. "I unlocked your Chakra Naruto-kun. Your reserves are only at 5% of the overall amount so you do the Chakra Control exercises easier. When that 5% is controlled, it will increase to 10% then 15% then 20% and so on until it reaches 100%. Good luck with everything Naruto-kun." I explain then leave.

 _Time skip: two years later: Naruto's POV:_

Well it's been two years since I started training. I have gravity seals on my arms, legs, and chest over my heart. All the gravity seals are at level 10. Anyways, I'm currently with Tou-san learning the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) and the **Hiraishin**. I found out about my family three months after starting my training with Chakra.

 _Minato's POV:_

I'm teaching my Sochi my two signature Jutsus when my Tou-san and Kaa-chan walk up. "How's he doing Sochi?" Kaa-chan asks. "He's doing fine Kaa-chan. He's taken to the **Rasengan** really quickly. Hagoromo will be coming soon to teach Naruto about the use of the **Rinnegan** (Samsara Eye) since Naruto unlocked it. Jiji should be preparing to teach Naruto about **Mokuton** (Wood Release) after Hagoromo." I say. "How long until Naruto is ready to head out into the world for real world experience?" Tou-san asks. "Well he's six right now and already mastered a lot of the Jutsu here so I'd say two-three years." I say.

 _Time skip: Three years: Naruto's POV:_

It's been three years and Tou-san walks up to me while I'm training with Hitomi-baa-chan. "Sochi can I talk to you?" Tou-san asks. "Sure Tou-san." I say. I walk over to him and ask, "What did you want to talk about Tou-san?" "Well Sochi, the others and I agree that it's time for you to go get real world experience. There's a nearby island called Wave Country, go there and look for Missing Nin to start out with. Also should you end up in Water Country, look for a woman named Mei Terumi. She's your fiancé." Tou-san says. "Ok Tou-san." I say.

I head to my room and start to pack my things. While packing, Shinigami-chan and a red haired woman with MM-cup breasts appear. "Hello Shinigami-chan. Who's this?" I say then ask while pointing to the red head. "This is my sister Kami. She came with me to tell you about the sword that makes Fire attacks twice as strong." Shinigami-chan says.

"That sword is one of five swords I made that embody the elements. You have the Fire Sword. The others are the Water Sword, the Wind Sword, the Earth Sword, and the Lightning Sword. In order to wield more than one, you need my blessing which I will give if you allow me to become a lover like my sister Shinigami." Kami says. "Can I think about it?" I ask. "Take as much time as you need. We won't leave until you leave this hideout." Kami says.

I continue to pack. After I get everything packed, I turn to Kami and Shinigami-chan. "I've thought about it and Kami-chan, welcome to my growing harem." I say with a smile. Kami smiles then kisses me on the cheek and I blush from it. I walk to the entrance to the hideout.

 _Time skip: one week later: Naruto's POV:_

It's been a week since I left. Currently, I staying with a bridge builder and his family. Just then, a man named Kaiza walks in. "Hey Tazuna-san. Who's the kid?" Kaiza says then asks pointing to me. "His name is Naruto and he's been living here since he arrived last week. He killed Gato when Gato started to terrorize the people. Turns out he's trained to be a ninja. He's really interesting and Inari sees him as an older brother." Tazuna-san explains. "Nii-san, are you going to come play with me?" Inari-otouto asks. "Be right there otouto. I'm just talking with your grandfather." I say. I get up and walk to Inari-otouto who is out back. I've been training him as best as I can in the shinobi arts but he needs to attend a shinobi academy, preferably the one in Konoha. I told him we were playing games but that was a lie to get him to train.

Anyways, while staying with Tazuna-san and his family I've been helping in building a bridge to the mainland. With the use of Shadow Clones, more work can be done that would be harder for civilians to do but not for a shinobi. Once the bridge is done, I plan on hitching a ride on a ship to Kirigakure no Sato and start a career as a bounty hunter. Also I planned on rescuing Isobu from her host before a civil war can break out.

When I found out that I was the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths or Rikudo Sannin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I started to see the Bijuu as my own daughters but I also see the Juubi no Ookami or Ten Tailed Wolf as my wife like Hagoromo did when he was alive. I plan to take Isobu and all the other Bijuu inside of myself to protect them from being sealed and their Jinchuuriki being turned into weapons. Also while in Kiri, I plan on searching through Water Country and the rest of the Elemental Nations for the other four Elemental Swords. I'll be going after any Missing Nin from any of the Hidden Villages. One person I'll be looking for is Itachi-nii-san.

' _What could have happened to make Itachi-nii-san kill his entire clan except his little brother?'_ I ask myself mentally.

 _Time skip: one week later: Naruto's POV:_

Well the bridge is built and I'm preparing to hop a boat to Mizu no Kuni or Water Country. I've been Shogi and Go with some of the crew members while on the trip. We reached port in two days, and I'm currently being lead around a girl 5 years my senior named Mei Terumi. "Mei-chan, is the Mizukage's office on this tour?" I ask. "It is Black Death-san but why do you want to go there?" Mei-chan asks. "Well it's just that I'm concerned about Isobu. I found out that before I decided to start my career as a bounty hunter until I find a hidden village to join that as I was the reincarnation of the Rokudo Sannin or Sage of the Six Paths, I started to see the Bijuu like my own daughters like the Sage did.

Before coming here, I was in Nami no Kuni or Wave Country when I sensed that Isobu is in pain and that only happens when a Bijuu is being controlled so I came to Isobu into myself to calm her down. I would also like to get to you better before I tell you my real name." I explain. Mei is gaping after that then she smiles. "I would like that as well." Mei says.

Mei leads me to the Mizukage's office and I knock. "Enter." I hear from the other side of the door. I enter the office and see Isobu's Jinchuuriki, Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage. "Hello there. My name is Yagura of the Three Tails. Who are you and what are here for?" Yagura greets and asks. "My name is Black Death and I'm here for Isobu. Before you ask why, it's because she like all the other Bijuu are my daughters since I'm the Rokudo Sannin's reincarnation. Isobu is in pain and I want to calm her down. I can also see that you have a Genjutsu placed on you, well like Isobu but it also affects you. Once Isobu is in me, the Genjutsu will break." I greet then explain.

" **Please father. Save me!"** Isobu yells from Yagura. I walk over to Yagura and place a hand over the seal and absorb Isobu into me. Afterwards I head to my hotel room and meditate.

 _Naruto's Mindscape: Naruto's POV:_

I'm walking to the house I made in my Mindscape for Kurama to live in and where Isobu is in as well. I walk into the house to see Kurama and Isobu hugging while Isobu is crying. I join in on the hug and whisper in Isobu's ear. "Shh it's ok Isobu. Can tell me who it was that placed you in a Genjutsu?" "He wore a mask with the right eye visible and he said his name was Madara Uchiha." Isobu says with a couple of hiccups from crying. "Well that most certainly wasn't Madara because Madara is my great grandfather from my mother's side of my family and he was in a state of suspended animation from the Goddesses." I say. "I promise you two that I will get all your sisters and your mother." I promise.

 _Meanwhile: Sunagakure no Sato: Shukaku's POV:_

I've been inside this boy who I'm making insane because the seal is complete crap when all of a sudden I feel Isobu-nee-chan leave her Jincuuriki and enter Kurama-nee-chan's. _**'Father? Is that really you reincarnated? Please come help this boy I'm sealed in.'**_ I think to myself.

 _Time skip: three months later: Naruto's POV:_

I had just completed a bounty for a Suna Missing Nin with my companions, Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki. Right before I left Kiri, I ran into the Yuki Clan compound and sealed all their scrolls into a storage scroll for if I ever encountered any surviving Clan members and I found Haku and Zabuza running.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Hajime:**_

 _ **I was just leaving Kiri when I come across Zabuza carrying a girl about a year older than me. "Hey Zabuza. What's up?" I greet and ask. "Well gaki (brat), I found this girl on the side of the road and was about to head to the Yuki Clan compound to their scrolls to teach this girl. What are you up to?" Zabuza says and asks. "Well I was going to start my career as a bounty hunter to get real world experience before I head back to Konoha to surpass my father, great grandfather, and great granduncle as the greatest Hokage in history." I say.**_

" _ **Oh and also, I have all the Yuki Clan scrolls in a storage scroll since I was going to look for any Yuki Clan survivors and look over their scrolls myself since my Namikaze bloodline gives me an affinity to all five main elements and all the sub-elements." I say. "Do you think we could join you gaki?" Zabuza asks.**_

" _ **I don't see why not. I could always use a sparring partner for Kenjutsu. I was trained by my mother to be an excellent Kenjutsu master. So why are you running anyways?" I say and ask. "Well I tried to kill Yagura in a coup de 'tat to end the bloodline purges." Zabuza explains.**_ **'Damn looks like Yagura still went through with the purges even without Isobu.'** _ **I think to myself. "Tell me Zabuza, did Yagura use the Sanbi's Chakra?" I ask. "No. Why do you ask?" Zabuza asks. "Because I went to see Yagura two days ago and absorbed Isobu inside of me which is a long story for that reason that I will explain later." I explain.**_

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Kai: Naruto's POV:**_

From that day forward, Zabuza, Haku, and I have been traveling all around the Elemental Nations doing bounties. Both Zabuza and I have taught Haku how to be a Kunoichi and that the world is a kill or be killed world. Haku took it surprising well when she made her first kill. Anyways, I just walked into the Kazekage's office with the proof of my bounty when I see a blonde haired girl two years older than me, a boy wearing a cat suit a year older than me, and a red haired boy who is the same age as me but looks like he never sleeps. "Hello Kazekage-san. In this scroll is the head of the Nin you put a bounty on. I do have one question and that is who the other people in the room are?" I say then ask. "Well they're my children. Temari the eldest, Kankuro the middle child, and Gaara my youngest." The Kakzekage says.

"Thank you for that Kazekage-san. Now I have another question." I say. "Ask away." The Kazekage says. "Is Gaara a Jinchuuriki?" I ask. The Kazekage stiffens then asks, "Why do you ask?" "Well on the night of my birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and my Tou-san used a seal called the **Shiki Fujin** seal to seal the Kyuubi into me. Four years into my life and I get banished from my home village and the ruins of my ancestors home from my Kaa-chan's side of my family.

For five years, I trained in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Three months ago, I was in Kirigakure no Sato when I absorbed The Sanbi no Kyodaigame into myself since Kami herself named me the reincarnation of the Rokudo Sannin or Sage of the Six Paths and since Hagoromo Otsutsuki was the father of all the Bijuu with the Juubi no Ookami, I started to see the Bijuu as my daughters so I saved Isobu from pain after being controlled. I know that is Shukaku or the Ichibi no Tanuki is sealed improperly then she can drive her container insane through insomnia and I can see that in Gaara so you have two options here Kazekage-san. You can either let me absorb Shukaku into me or you can let me fix the seal." I explain.

"Take Shukaku. It wasn't my choice to use Gaara to hold Shukaku. I wanted this family to become closer after my wife's death when Gaara was born. I will finally get that chance if you take Shukaku." The Kazekage says. "Thank you Kazekage-san." I say before walking up to Gaara and placing a hand over his seal. I then absorb Shukaku into me like I did with Isobu. After that, Zabuza, Haku, and I leave.

 _Time skip: three years later: Naruto's POV:_

' _Well here I am. Back to the place that banished me eight years ago. I wonder if anything changed.'_ I think to myself. Haku, Zabuza, and I are standing on top of a tree looking at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. We soon hop off and head to the gates. "Halt! State your name and reason for visit." Izumo says. "Izumo, Kotetsu, I'm here to see the old man. These are my two companions." I say. "Naruto? Is that you? Man you got tall. Last time you were seen, you were a midget compared to other kids your age." Kotetsu asks then says. "I know Kotetsu. I was severely malnourished at that time. How has things been since I left?" I say then ask. "Well when the Hokage found out you were banished without his approval, the Civilian and Elder Councils were arrested for treason and Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin replaced the Elders while more respectful civilians replaced the Civilian Council. When Danzo was arrested, Hokage-sama found ROOT ANBU still active." Izumo explains.

"About time those egotistical and power hungry civilians were removed from power. Great grandfather Hashi sometimes wondered why he made the Civilian Council in the first place." I mutter under my breath. "Anything else?" I ask. "Itachi Uchiha killed his whole clan except his mother and little brother. Mikoto Uchiha has stated venomously that she won't partake in the CRA until her youngest is a Chuunin." Kotetsu says. "I know about Itachi. He told me that someone who called himself Madara used an ability called the **Kotoamatsukami** to make him kill the whole clan." I say.

Just then Old Man Hokage, Jiraiya Ero-Sannin, and cousin Tsunade arrive. "Naruto-kun. Nice of you to return. Where did you go when you left years ago?" Old Man Hokage says and asks. "It's a long story. For now, I'd like to get to know my wayward cousin of a Medic-Nin and see if I'm as skilled as her. Also, I'd like to test my skills all the Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu specialists/Masters here to determine what rank I should get. I should warn you, I've trained every day since I was four in all Shinobi arts." I say.

"How am I your wayward cousin?" Tsunade asks. "You and Tou-san have the same Grandfather and Granduncle in the Shodaime and Nidaime." I say. "Minato was a Senju?" My Godfather, Jiraiya, asks. "Yes. Baa-chan, on Tou-san's side, was Kazumi Senju, the older twin of great grandpa Hashi's twin daughters. Kazumi didn't have any children until she met Dan-jiji. Dan Namikaze. Also Tsunade, Nawaki says hi." I clarify and say. "Nawaki's dead. How could he say hi?" Tsunade says then asks. "He was others needed for me to learn from in a room in suspended animation in a bunker in Uzushiogakure no Sato where I stayed." I explain.

"Let's go to an empty training ground so we can do the test." Old Man Hokage says. We travel to Training Ground 7. I roll my eyes at that. _'Typical.'_ I think to myself. "Bring Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Hayate Gekko to this training ground." Old Man Hokage says. "Hai Hokage-sama." The Cat masked ANBU member says. I send her a smile and I can tell she blushed.

Five minutes later, the people needed to test me show up. "Hello Dog-nii-san." I say with a wave to Kakashi. "How did you know?" Kakashi asks. "Who else has gravity defying silver hair?" I deadpan. "HE'S GOT A POINT MY MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Gai-san shouts. "Hello Gai-san. How has Lee been?" I say and ask. "He's been sad when heard you left so he's training non-stop just to be able to see you again. The same can said for Tenten. The two were put on my team last year for their Genin team." Gai-san says.

Before anything else can be said, I get tackled by a purple and tan blur. "You're back Foxy-kun. I missed you since we met back up all those months ago." Anko-chan says. "You saw him before today Anko?" Old Man Hokage asks. "We met up about three months ago. I was doing a mission near the border between Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) when I was attacked by a Missing Nin from Kumogakure no Sato. Foxy-kun appeared behind the man and sliced his head off and took his sword. He took the head back to Kumo but the sword for himself.

I asked why he kept the sword and told me about the Legendary Elemental Swords made by Kami. He already had the Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water Swords, all he needed was the Lightning Sword then he was done with Collecting Swords." Anko-chan says. "Also, one thing I didn't mention is that I defeated Kakuzu and Hiten, the Immortal Duo of a group called the Akatsuki while I was in Kumo getting the Nibi no Nekomata, named Matatabi, and the Hachibi no Kyogyuu, named Gyuuki." I explain.

"You killed two S-Rank Missing Nin?" Kurenai asks. I nod. "Why were you getting the Nibi and Hachibi anyways?" Jiraiya asks. "I'm the reincarnation of the Rokudo Sannin or Sage of the Six Paths so all the Bijuu are my daughters. The only one I have yet to get is Chomei, the Nanabi. While dropping off Kakuzu's head off at Takigakure no Sato for the bounty, I was going to get Chomei until Taki's leader told me that Konoha ANBU with the Kanji for ROOT on their masks took Fuu, Chomei's Jinchuuriki. After that, I rushed back here to rescue Fuu since I know that bastard Danzo is behind this since he has Sharingan eyes implanted in his right eye and right arm which has great grandpa Hashi's cells implanted in it as well." I explain

I then Shunshin to Fuu's location just as Danzo was about to start the conditioning to make Fuu a mindless weapon. I rip his right arm off and burn it while burning his right eye as well. "Stay away from my daughter Chomei!" I yell. **"FATHER!"** Chomei shouts through Fuu. I kill Danzo in the most gruesome way possible. Afterwards, I hug Fuu and take Chomei into me.

 _Naruto's Mindscape: Naruto's POV:_

I run into the house and hug Chomei. "Shh, shh, it's ok Chomei. Daddy's here. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I say while hugging a crying Chomei. " ***Sob* Why do people view us as weapons daddy?"** Chomei ask with a sob. "You're made up of Chakra. When sealed into people, your powers can turn the tide in war. That's not what I intended for you all when I made your from your mother's soul and Chakra. As long as you're sealed into me, you won't be used as weapons ever again." I say. **"Thank you daddy."** All my daughters say. "You're welcome girls." I say.

 _Real world: Hiruzen's POV:_

The others and I arrived at Naruto's location to see Danzo dead, a green haired girl with a Taki headband is asleep, and Naruto in a meditative position. Just then Naruto opens his eyes. "So are we going to test my skills?" Naruto asks. "I don't see why not. First, we'll test your Taijutsu." I say after appearing in a **Shunshin** in the training ground.

 _Gai's POV:_

I was standing across from Naruto in the stance for the **Strong Fist** Taijutsu style while Naruto gets in a stance I've never seen before. "What do you call that style Naruto-kun?" Hokage-sama asks. "It's called **Dragon Fist**. It's the Taijutsu style for the Uzumaki Clan since Uzumakis could summon dragons. Jumping high enough in the air to uppercut an opponent will cause a golden dragon image to appear on the fist used for the uppercut. If used by a little kid, the opponent would get a hole in their chest. Used by a kid or an adult, either way the style's deadly." Naruto explains.

 _Kakashi's POV:_

"Should we intervene if it gets out of hand Hokage-sama?" I ask. "Kakashi-nii, I'll hold back." Naruto says seemingly like he heard me.

 _Five minutes later: Naruto's POV:_

Gai and I are standing across from each with Gai panting while I'm not even breaking a sweat. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's Taijutsu is Kage level. I've had to open some of the Eight Gates and he isn't even breaking a sweat. I can't last any longer in this match." Gai says. Jaws drop at that. "How can a twelve year old not break a sweat when facing Konoha's Green Beast and Taijutsu specialist?" Anko-chan asks.

"I did say that trained since I was four in all the Shinobi arts. Taijutsu was one of them." I say. "So Gai, what rank would you give Naruto?" Old Man Hokage asks. "I would say he's Jounin Rank Hokage-sama." Gai says. "Ok. Kakashi, you will test his Ninjutsu. Kurenai, you will test his Genjutsu after Kakashi. Hayate, you will test his Kenjutsu after Kurenai. And Jiraiya, you will test his Fuinjutsu at the end." Old Man Hokage says. "Hai Hokage-sama/Sensei." The aforementioned people say.

 _Three hours later: Naruto's POV:_

"Well congratulations Naruto. You might just be the most powerful Jounin Konoha has ever had. You will work with Gai and his Genin team to see what's like to lead a Genin team. If you do well, I will assign you a team in this year's graduating class in the Academy." Old Man Hokage says. "Thanks jiji." I say. "Gai, bring Lee to the hospital. I think we have someone who could fix his inability to mold Chakra." Tsunade says.

"Hai Tsunade-san." Gai says then runs away. Tsunade and I walk to the hospital to prepare for Lee. "So did Lee mention he's unable to mold Chakra or did you figure it out on your own?" I ask. "I figured it out on own and he told me he only told his teammate Tenten Higarashi and you." Tsunade says. "That sounds like Lee. He was a very trusting person at first before Ten-chan and I set him straight." I say.

"How did you two set him straight?" Tsunade asks. "We told him today's friend could be tomorrow's enemy. You have be careful who you tell your secrets to." I say. "That's good." Tsunade says before Gai and Lee show up. "Hello Lee. I've missed you during my time away from the village." I say.

"Do I know you?" Lee asks. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me Lee. We were best friends when we were younger. I was one of two you told about your inability to mold Chakra." I say while holding my chest over my heart in mock pain. "Naruto? You're really back?" Lee asks. "Hell yeah Lee. I'll fix you up before you know it Lee." I say.

 _Two hours later: Naruto's POV:_

"Ok Lee, you will be sore for a few hours then you get right to training. When you see Ten-chan, don't tell I'm back. I want to surprise her at your team meeting tomorrow." I say. "Ok Naruto." Lee says. I walk away after that. I leave the hospital to head to the Namikaze clan compound. Once arriving, I head straight to the study to work on some seals I had ideas for. After that, I head to Tou-san's head at the Hokage Monument. I soon find the seal Tou-san told me about and add my Chakra to it.

I soon find myself in a library that I add the entire Uzushio library to as well. I explore the base that's here. I soon find a lab that I use to grow medicinal plants and poisonous plants. Soon enough I start growing plants for Senzu beans. I use water from Suiton Jutsus to water the Senzu bean plants.

 _Next day: Naruto's POV:_

I'm heading to Gai's usual training ground to meet the team. _'Well it seems we have an arrogant Hyuuga. I thought all Hyuuga except Hitomi-baa-chan were stoic not arrogant. Arrogance belongs to the Uchiha except great grandpa Madara. I will have to beat the arrogance out of that Hyuuga.'_ I think to myself. I sneak up on Ten-chan and cover her eyes and mouth. She tries, emphasis on tries, to kick me but I move out of the way. "You'll have to do better than that Ten-chan." I whisper into her ear. That stops her struggling. "Naru-kun?" She asks. "Got it in one Ten-chan." I say. I let her go and she immediately kisses me. Then she rounds on Lee. "Don't take it out on Lee, I made him promise not to tell you so I could surprise you." I say.

 _Time skip: seven months later: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking into the Hokage tower to see jiji, he might not be blood related but I still see him as a grandfather. "What's up jiji?" I ask. "Well Naruto, Gai told me that you were an excellent Jounin sensei so I decided to give you a team. You will get Team 7 while Kakashi is there in case you need help with the team. Now Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kasumi Hatake." Jiji says. "Kakashi really has a kid? When did this happen?" I ask. "It happened two weeks after you left. When he was searching for Tsunade, he and Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and the niece of Tsunade's dead lover Dan, fell in love and got married then had a child. Keep in mind that Kasumi will have had training from both her parents. Kakashi hasn't read Icha Icha Paradise books since then." Jiji explains.

"Wow. I didn't peg Kakashi for the father type but I guess you learn something new every day." I say. "By the way, how did Sasuke Uchiha pass anyways? It's my understanding that there is still a mental evaluation too. After a traumatic event like **Tsukiyomi** being used, someone would have a scarred mentality. When I talked to Itachi, he told me that he used **Tsukiyomi** on Sasuke, so Sasuke shouldn't have passed." I ask then explain. "It seems that the old Civilian Council had stipulations set up that when Sasuke entered the Academy, he was to have everything handed to him. I already started to bring the Academy standards back up. For now, just test the team like normal." Jiji says. "Ok jiji, but if the team fails I'm dropping the Uchiha from the program." I say. "Understood." Jiji says.

 _Time skip: Team Selection Day: Naruto's POV:_

I walk into a room in the Academy with Kurenai and Asuma. "Team 7, meet me on the roof." I say before disappearing in a **Shunshin** to the roof. Five minutes later, team 7 appears. "Ok, let's get to know each other by telling our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." I say. "Shouldn't you start sensei?" The Haruno girl asks. "Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki Clan from Uzushiogakure no Sato. I have lots of likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and my dreams are R-rated. You're up pinkie." I say.

 _Sakura's POV:_

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are *looks at Sasuke*, my dislikes are Ino-pig, my hobbies are *looks at Sasuke and squeals*, and my dreams are *looks at Sasuke with blood running down my nose*."

 _Naruto's POV:_

' _Great, a fan-girl.'_ I think to myself. "Ok, your turn masked girl." I say. "My name is Kasumi Hatake. I like my parents, Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Icha Icha Paradise, and Dango. I dislike fan-girls, and arrogant douches. My hobbies are training in Medical Ninjutsu with my Kaa-san and aunt Tsunade, and learning all the Hatake Clan Assassination Jutsus. My dreams are to find a nice guy to settle down with and start a family." Kasumi says. _'Well we have an interesting girl.'_ I think to myself.

"Ok, your turn duck ass." I say. **(We all should know Sasuke's intro so I'm skipping it.)** "Well now that introductions are out of the way, meet me and your second Jounin sensei at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 7 a.m. and don't eat breakfast." I say. I **Shunshin** out and meet up with the other Jounin sensei's for a drink. "I swear if I wasn't dating Kami herself, I would use her name to curse that Uchiha brat. He's a power hungry emo avenger who shouldn't even be a shinobi. Kakashi, your daughter is the only one who might make it in the Shinobi world." I say.

"What are you going to do if they fail the test tomorrow Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asks. "Well, I hope to take Kasumi on as an apprentice while the Haruno and Uchiha are booted from the program. Like I said, Kasumi has talent and I bring out her full potential." I say.

 _Time skip: next morning: Naruto's POV:_

Kakashi and I are walking into Training Ground 7 with our noses in books. Kakashi's in that porn that Jiraiya writes, and mine in a book written great granduncle Tobirama. "YOU'RE LATE!" Haruno screeches. "Haruno, shut that banshee mouth of yours." I say while looking up from my book.

"What are you doing here Tou-san?" Kasumi asks. "I'm just here in case Naruto needs help. Why don't you explain the test Naruto?" Kakashi says then asks me. I pull two bells and an alarm clock from my flak jacket and set the alarm for noon. "Ok, you have till noon to get these bells from me. If you fail, you be dropped from the program and for clan heirs, your Chakra will be sealed off and become a civilian." I explain. "Oh and come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't get a bell. The starts NOW!" I say as an afterthought. The Genin all hide. "I have no idea where your daughter's at but the Haruno and Uchiha are hidden very poorly." I tell Kakashi.

Just then the Uchiha comes out to challenge me. I use **Dragon Fist** to fight the **Interceptor Fist** that the Uchiha is using. When he tries to use **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** , I use **Doton: Headhunter Jutsu** to pull him up to his neck in the ground. After that, I track down the Haruno and use an E-Ranked Genjutsu that knows her out.

Before long the alarm rings. "Well you three have failed. It's too bad that you'll be dropped Kasumi, you had such potential that I could have helped you reach." I say before going to give my report.

 _Hiruzen's POV:_

I was sitting in my office awaiting Kakashi and Naruto to see how Team 7 did with their test. Soon enough a poof of smoke appears and it reveals Naruto and Kakashi. "Well how did the test go?" I ask. "Team 7 failed but I would like to take Kasumi on as an apprentice. Kasumi has a lot of potential and I can bring that out. The Uchiha brat should have his Chakra sealed off and live as a civilian for a few years before seeing if he's good enough." Naruto says.

"I agree with Naruto, Hokage-sama. The Uchiha has no business being a shinobi. At least not yet." Kakashi says. "Alright Naruto. Kasumi is now your apprentice Naruto. Kakashi, tell Kasumi that she's Naruto's apprentice." I say. "Make sure to tell her to pack up for a three year training trip. And to meet me at the west gate tomorrow at 9 a.m. to give her time to say goodbye to her friends." Naruto says.

 _Next day: 9 a.m.: Kasumi's POV:_

I walked to the west gate and see Naruto-sensei. "Hello sensei. How come we had to meet here?" I greet and ask. "I'm taking you out of the village on a training trip for three years. You have a lot of potential but it would be wasted training here." Naruto-sensei says. "Tou-san and Kaa-san agreed with this?" I ask. "Yes. I hope you packed enough clothes to last for three years." Naruto-sensei says. We then leave through the gate. Five minutes of tree jumping, I ask, "Where are we going sensei?" "We're going to the place I trained at since I was four." Naruto-sensei says.

"Where is that sensei?" I ask. "Uzushiogakure no Sato. Home of the Uzumaki Clan. As far as I know, the people who trained me are still there." Naruto-sensei says.


End file.
